Expecto Patronum
by darkwings1
Summary: Ich bin ein Malfoy. Wir haben es nicht nötig Nachhilfe zu bekommen. Nie! Und dann auch bei niemand anderem als dem Obergryffindorheini Potter… Plötzlich wird mir bewusst, dass du unheimlich attraktiv bist, so wie du da stehst. Die wirren Harre.. HP x DM


Dies hier könnte man vielleicht als Sidestory zu meiner Story: Live – Du musst leben sehen.

(SCHLEICWERBEUNG; ACHTUNG SCHLEICHWERBUNG; SIND DIE SCHILDER AUCH GROß GENUG?)

Wer die Story kennt, weiß sofort was ich damit meine. Ich habe diesen einen Flashback herausgenommen und ein kleinwenig überarbeitet.

Nun kann man es doch als einen Oneshot verstehen, oder?

Wie findet ihr ihn so?

R&R! Bütte!

* * *

Expecto Patronum 

_Unsere Zukunft ist nur immer das was wir aus unseren Chancen machen.  
_

Es war schon spät und wir beide saßen noch immer in diesem blöden Klassenzimmer. Wir saßen praktisch schon den ganzen Tag hier. Hatten uns angestarrt, angegiftet und angeschwiegen, und wahrscheinlich war es nicht mal unsere Schuld. Was musst dieser vollkommen verblödete Auror, der dieses Jahr Verteidigung unterrichtete auch mir, **mir**, Nachhilfe verordnen. Ich bin ein Malfoy. Wir haben es nicht nötig Nachhilfe zu bekommen. Nie!

Und dann auch bei niemand anderem als dem Obergryffindorheini Potter.

Den Patronus Zauber, was sollte das?  
Warum lernen wir hier eigentlich keine vernünftigen Zauber?  
Für was war Salazar Slytherin, der edelste der vier Gründer, eigentlich Schwarzmagier, wenn hier nur so Kacke unterrichtet wird?

Und wir haben Krieg. Auch wenn ihn manche nicht sehen wollen.  
Er tobt überall um uns herum.  
Um Hogwarts.

Sie haben uns gesagt, Hogwarts sei der sicherste Ort der ganzen beschissenen Welt.  
Sicher…  
Wir hatten Voldemort ein Jahr lang quasi als zweite Hälfe eines Lehrers, Schüler wurden versteinert, Bilder zerfetzt, Werwölfe gepflegt. Wir wurden von einem aktiven Todesser unterrichtet.

Sie sagen, wir werden gehegt und gepflegt.

Kotzen könnte man.

Wir werden unterdrückt, nichts weiter. Keiner von ihnen gibt uns eine Chance. Niemand will uns sehen, niemand will uns helfen.

Kann eine ganze Nation so dumm sein?  
Können denn all die Menschen so blind sein?

Der Krieg tobt.  
Ja, draußen.

Aber hier drinnen noch viel mehr.

Schüler verfluchen sich, die Krankenstation ist überfüllt.  
Die Politik wird in den Gängen, den Klassenzimmern und den Gemeinschaftsräumen ausgetragen.

Konnten oder wollten sie es nicht sehen?  
Kann ein Mensch so blind sein?

Oder wissen sie es und wollen es überhaupt nicht ändern?  
Ich weiß es nicht….  
Aber kann das die Gute Seite überhaupt zulassen?  
Ich weiß es nicht….

Alles was sie taten, war uns nutzlose Zauber beizubringen….  
Der Patronus Zauber… also wirklich…

„Malfoys…. Malfoy, Erde an Fredchen. Noch jemand da im Oberstübchen?"  
Potter, der Held. Vielleicht der einzige, der sich nicht zu seinem Nachteil entwickelt hat… nein, das hat er bei weiten nicht.  
Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich doch tatsächlich glauben, er versucht wirklich uns zu helfen.

Bist ausgerechnet du, der einzige der sieht?  
Du, mit deiner hässlichen Brille?  
Der Obergryffindor versteht die Schlangen?  
Lachhaft?

Auf jeden fall klingst du ziemlich angefressen, kein Wunder, wir sind jetzt schon Stunden hier und haben eigentlich keine Fortschritte gemacht.

Gut, das ist hauptsächlich mein Verdienst, aber ich kann mich nun mal nicht konzentrieren, wenn du nur zwei Meter von mir entfernt sitzt und mir andauert irgendwelche sinnlose Tipps gibt.  
Klar, im Unterricht sind wir auch im gleichen Raum, aber da fällt es dir sicher nicht ein mir Tipps zu geben, was ich nebenbei gesagt auch gar nicht nötig hab. Wie gesagt, Malfoys brauchen keine Nachhilfe und damit basta!

„Potty, halt die Klappe. Sei froh, dass du überhaupt ein Bisschen deiner mickrigen Zeit mit mir verbringen darfst. Ich bin mal wieder viel zu großzügig."

Das ist gelogen.  
Ich weiß.  
So schlimm bist du gar nicht. Hier ist es nicht schlimmer als in Slytherin, wo sie alle nur noch über den ach-so-tollen Lord sprechen. Wie sie ihm dienen werden, was sie für ihn tun würden, wie weit sie für ihn gehen würden

Idioten.

Ja, wer hätte das gedacht, ausgerechnet ich, der perfekte Todesser-in-spe, will keiner werden. Nun, es ist nicht so als hätte ich eine Wahl.  
Mein Vater lässt mir keine Wahl.  
Und auf der „Guten" Seite hätte ich genauso wenig eine.

Wir werden gehegt und gepflegt… sie wolle uns helfen…  
Wo bitte ist ihre Hilfe?

Bei all den Kindern im Krankenflügel?

Einen Moment siehst du so aus, als würdest du mich angreifen wollen, ist wahrscheinlich nur ein Reflex, denn nun siehst du mich mit einem etwas komischen Blick an.

„Malfoy, für das, dass wir hier schon seit Stunden sitzen war das aber ziemlich schwach."

Ich weiß, dass du recht hast, aber es kümmert mich nicht mehr. Irgendwie sind unsere Streitereien sinnlos. Sie machen nicht mehr so Spaß wie früher. Das hier ist mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, wahrscheinlich, das letzte Jahr meines Lebens.

Leben…

Kann es überhaupt das letzte Jahr meines Lebens sein, wenn ich nie gelebt habe?

Wenn mein Vater herausfindet, dass ich mich weigern werde, mich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen, werde ich nicht mehr viel zu lachen haben. Mit so einer Zukunft ist es wohl nicht verwunderlich, dass man es nicht so einfach schafft „einfach mal an was Schönes zu denken".

Sie haben uns gesagt, die Kindheit ist die schönste Zeit im Leben. Sie sagen, wir sollen sie genießen… Aber wie sollen wir etwas genießen, was wir nie hatten?  
Wenn wir nie auch nur die geringste Chance dazu hatten?

Aber wie machst du das, Potter? Ich mein, dein Leben ist genauso beschissen wie meins.  
Habe ich mich etwa gerade mit Potter auf eine Stufe gestellt?  
Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir, Malfoy."  
Sagst du gerade. Kannst du Gedankenlesen?  
Würde mich nicht wundern, dir ist alles zuzutrauen.

Du bist der Held.  
Sogar meiner.

Du bist die einzigste Chance für mich, dass hier zu überleben. Nur wenn du den Dunklen Lord so schnell wie möglich erledigst hab ich eine Chance.

Du verkörperst das Licht und nur du kannst es in meine düstere Zukunft bringen.  
Lachhaft… es ist schon fast grausam kitschig… Du, der strahlende Held.  
Ich lasse ein kleines Lachen hören, doch es scheint dich nur noch mehr zu verstören.

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Draco gemacht?" Mein Gehirn braucht einige Sekunden bis es begreift, wie du mich angesprochen hast.

_Draco._

„Potter, alles klar bei dir? Seit wann nennt du mich denn bitte Draco?" Meine ich es nur oder wirst du gerade tatsächlich etwas rot?

„Äh… mach einfach deine Übungen, damit wir hier abhauen können, Malfoy." Du versuchst vom Thema abzulenken, das ist mir ganz klar. Aber warum? Ich für meinen Teil, fand das Thema gerade richtig interessant.

„Ich kann nicht!" Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass ich mich gerade mehr nach einem kleinen Kind, als nach einem Malfoy angehört habe, aber ich will sowieso kein Malfoy mehr sein.  
Warum auch? Um so zu enden wie mein Vater?  
Niemals!

Du stehst auf und verdrehst deine Augen.  
„Es ist wirklich ganz einfach. Pass auf." Du schwingst deinen Zauberstab und murmelst die Formel. Aus deinem Stab bricht ein wunderschöner, leuchtender Hirsch hervor. Er dreht eine kleine Runde im Zimmer und bleibt dann vor dir stehen. Plötzlich wird mir bewusst, dass du unheimlich attraktiv bist, so wie du da stehst.  
Die wirren Harre, das Grün deiner Augen, das schlampige, enge T-Shirt, die enge Hose und alles im Schein deines Patronus. Woran **du** wohl gedacht hast?

„Jetzt du!" Ich lasse noch einmal meinen Blick über dich schweifen. Ganz klar, es liegt an der Beleuchtung hier. Du bist nicht gerade unter meinem Blick rot geworden.  
Skeptisch betrachte ich meinen Zauberstab, ganz einfach also? Nun gut. Ich konzentriere mich und rufe mir noch einmal deine funkelnden grünen Augen in Erinnerung.

„Expecto Patronunm!"

Es ist vielleicht kein richtiger Patronus, er hat vielleicht auch keine richtige Form, aber es hat sich tatsächlich etwas getan. Mag sein, dass es nur ein leichter Schleier ist, aber es ist mehr, viel mehr als in den letzten drei Stunden.  
Ich bin selber überrascht, aber du noch viel mehr. Verwundert starrst du auf meinen Schleier, der sich nun doch langsam auflöst.

„An was hast du gedacht?" Jetzt starrst du mich fragend an.  
Verflucht seien deine Augen.

„Sag ich dir nicht!" Mist, schon wieder, das bockige kleine Kind. Was solls, ich hab nichts mehr zu verlieren.  
„Woran?"  
„Sag ich dir nicht!"  
„Verdammt Malfoy, sag endlich woran du gedacht hast!  
„Bist du eigentlich taub Potter, oder einfach nur zu dumm meine Worte zu verstehen?" Ich war offensichtlich nicht der Einzige, der ein trotziges Gemüt hatte. Aber noch schlimmer war, dass es mir tatsächlich anfing Spaß zu machen.

Potter hatte ungeahnte Talente.

Noch zu der Tatsache, dass er der Held war und es dennoch fertig brachte, so einen blöden Patronus zu beschwören.

Warum sträubte ich mich eigentlich, ich hatte doch selbst gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Warum mir also nicht die vielleicht letzten Augenblicke meine Lebens versüßen?

„Du willst also wissen woran ich gedacht habe? **_Harry_.**" Ich kann deutlich sehen, wie die trotzige Maske einer skeptischen weicht. Du sieht gut aus, keine Frage, aber ist da noch mehr?

In dem Klassenzimmer wird es immer dunkler, dennoch kann ich dein Nicken deutlich sehen.  
Wieder lege ich mein typisches Slytheringrinsen auf.  
„Nun, **Harry**, das kann ich dir nicht sagen….. Aber ich kann es dir **zeigen**." Langsam, übertrieben langsam nähere ich mich dir und sehe dir tief in die Augen.

Smaragdgrün. Nein, Slytheringrün verbessere ich mich. Sie bilden einen schönen Kontrast zu deinen roten Wangen. Nur wenige Zentimeter bleibe ich vor dir stehen, ich kann jede Einzelheit deines Gesichts erkennen.

Wunderschön.

Ich habe nichts zu verlieren und beuge mich langsam zu dir hinunter. Sanft lege ich meine Lippen zu einem ersten sanften Kuss auf deine. Doch dabei bleibt es nicht.

Wie gesagt, du hast ungeahnte Talente.

„Ich habe an dich gedacht."

Und plötzlich löst sich ein großer, leuchtend weiser Strahl aus meinem Zauberstab und deine Augen leuchten so verflucht schön.

Vielleicht habe ich ja doch eine Chance.

_fin_

* * *

Review, gelle? 


End file.
